Elizabeth's Battle
by Warning- May Contain Pepsi
Summary: Elizabeth Brown, an ordinary girl from London, falls into the world of Harry Potter at the worst possible time. With a decision to make, should she befriend the Marauders and help to change what will become of them, or try to ignore the inevitable? Along the way she finds not only her path, but her identity. Set in Sixth year onwards, Characters: OC, SB, JP, LEP, RL, PP
1. Introductions, Goodbyes

**Hi guys! Bear with me, by the end of this chapter she's fallen into the books, but the start and rest of the next chapter will explain to her that she's in the books! **

**I've already written a few chapters which will happen a while in the future for our heroine, so I hope you stick with it! A few twists will be around to keep you on your feet!**

**Enjoy!**

Elizabeth Brown had never thought of herself as anyone special. She had grown up in the shadow of those more attractive girls at school, and her grades had been sufficient enough to warrant 'average student' on all of her report cards.

She was born into a relatively middle class family living in a small suburb just outside London. Her Mother, Father and younger brother were, to her, quite enough to fill her days and nights with endless entertainment, or annoyance, and her friends were ones of convenience, rather than life long. She therefore awaited the opportunity to be old enough to either go to University, or to earn enough money to fly the nest, since she had always felt as though she belonged elsewhere.

This sense of belonging had always pushed Elizabeth to daydream during classes, or to wander around aimlessly, walking and thinking to herself, as many young girls do at the age of sixteen. These daydreams had never been filled with chatter, or endless adventure, rather mostly based within those Harry Potter books which she grew up reading.

Every day would be a new scenario, she would at once be battling a dragon, helping Harry to escape Gringotts, or changing the entire timeline in order to prove Sirius Black innocent and reveal Peter Pettigrew. Though through all of this she knew that there was no way in which she could actually do anything to change the Harry Potter timeline as it was, and always would be, fictional.

It happened one warm yet overcast July afternoon, when Elizabeth was sitting in the rather large back garden of her house, attempting to expand her vocabulary by reading a Jane Austen novel named Northanger Abbey. It had been harder than she had realised for her mind to stop conjuring up new spells, or learning the proper use of a Beozar, and to concentrate on an actual novel. She had therefore resigned herself to lying in the warmth, listening to the wind flow gently through the trees.

Elizabeth had definitely grown into herself over the past summer. The last inch of puppy fat with which she had been plagued since the age of twelve, had left her, and her skin had responded well to her new resolution to eat more fruit, and less of those burgers which she knew and loved. She had shot up, at the age of fourteen, to a cool five feet eight, and had gained an inch for every year afterwards, making her a rather tall five feet ten.

Although she had a need for glasses, it was so small that she had resigned herself to only wearing them when she was watching television or on the computer, and that suited her well. Her hair had finally been tamed and framed her face with beautiful curls down to two inches below her collar bone.

All in all, Elizabeth had grown into a fine young woman. Her mother would have said so too, from where she stood at the kitchen window washing up glasses, had it not been for her daughter's inability to ground herself.

'Elizabeth!' Immediately, the young girl jumped up and ran towards the house, for she hadn't seen her father in a few days whilst he finished his business in York. 'Come here. Want to show you something!'

And what a something it was! An old and seemingly beaten up yellow Vauxwagon beetle was parked in their small driveway.

'Oh my god! It's beautiful! Can I go in it? Can I drive it? Who's is it? Is it for Mum? Oh Dad that's so romantic!' Before her father could respond, Elizabeth had run inside to fetch her camera. She wanted to capture her mother's face in its rarest form - completely flabbergasted. 'I'm back! I'm back! Oh, when're you going to tell her? She'll love it!' Elizabeth began to circle the car taking photographs, since this was her dream car.

''Liz. It's not for your mum!' her father laughed, 'It's for you. Well, for when you turn seventeen and can get lessons! Thought you'd like to help me do it up?' The truth was, that her father was concerned at her lack of commitment to her schooling, and was trying to instill a sense of pride and competition in the young girl before she entered adult life.

'No! You're kidding me! Oh my god!' Elizabeth squealed from her spot which, although in the road, was concealed somewhat by a rather large tree in front of her house, and by the overgrown hedge of her neighbours' front garden. 'I can't believe it! Oh my gosh!'

It was at this moment of happiness that Elizabeth heard it. The gentle hum of an engine revving caught her ear and she turned her head to the left. At that exact moment in time, a young man had decided that a small street was the perfect place to both drive, and change the volume of his music. It happened so fast that Elizabeth's father, her brother who had been jealously eavesdropping from his room, her mother who was smiling and wiping her hands on a teatowel just inside the door, and the driver who had dropped the nozzle to his volume control and only just looked up, were able to see Elizabeth's fall from grace.

In slow motion one might have captured the look of surprise, horror, and pain on Elizabeth's face as she flew across the bonnet of this ordinary car, but sped up their own reactions were the only ones they could recall when questioned by the police.

When she woke up, Elizabeth was in a small room by herself, in the comfiest of beds. As she looked around for the usual machines for monitoring both your heart and lungs, she saw nothing. She also thought it strange that she did not feel any pain at all, and, as she swung her legs round to face the door, she realised that it was not due to a strong dose of morphine, but rather that she was completely alright!

Smiling, she walked over to the door and opened it slightly, for she knew that her parents would be overjoyed to see her up and about. Yet there was not a soul in the corridor. Carefully, Elizabeth returned into the sanctury of her own small room and started to search for a change of clothes. As much as she loved the floor length robe she was wearing, she felt that a nice pair of trousers and a top would be more appropriate when convincing her parents that she should be allowed to go home.

Some half an hour later, Elizabeth once again braved the hallway and walked quickly to the end, pausing only to laugh slightly at the sign which read 'St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Long Term Patient Ward.' Whoever had placed that there had a good sense of humour.


	2. A Bloody Sirius and a Bribing James

**This is for Chapter One and the entire story - I do not own JK Rowling's work, nor am I she. The only characters I own are the OCs who will be featured in this fan fiction. **

It had been two hours since she had left her room, and Elizabeth was tucked into a small alcove around the corner from the reception area of St Mungo's Hospital. It had been an entire hour before she had realised the gravity of the situation she was in, at which point her breath had increased in pace, her eyes had widened and she felt as though she was on high alert. She had been in this small spot for only five minutes as, of course, she had explored the hospital, committing to memory the wards, and the exits.

'Help. Please. My friend, he's been injured!' A young boy of around her age had appeared from one of the fireplaces on the back wall of the reception area. If his pale face, frantic eyes and overall terrified expression had not warranted three medi-witches to come to his aid, it would have been the sheer amount of blood covering the front of his light blue robes.

'Where is he? How much blood has he-' The medi-witch's questions stopped abruptly as once again the blue flames erupted and from the fire came a man helping a figure to stand. The older man looked so much like the young boy that Elizabeth could not help but think that they must by closely related. If not father and son then brother and brother. The figure however, looked nothing like them, the only similarity she could find was the pale face which was probably due to the blood loss.

'What happened?' The older man glared at the medi-witch's question and kept moving towards the hallway which led to the 'St Mungo's Magical Emergencies Department'. Elizabeth, curious by nature, moved ever so slightly so that she could get a proper look at both of the boys.

The first had been given a potion by the receptionist which looked rather like whiskey and she knew that had this been a muggle hospital, there would be none of this. His cheeks were now flushed and he had enough sense to push his round rimmed glasses further onto his nose. He had unruly dark hair and light brown eyes. Elizabeth would have supposed this to be one James Potter but of course it couldn't have been, and she must have been dreaming, she decided.

The other boy, pale and covered in blood, was being whisked past her at an alarming rate, a witch had conjured a stretcher and as he passed her, his eyes shone as he stared blankly at her. They were grey in colour and round in shape. His dark hair stuck to his head as if wet from sweat and blood. For a moment Elizabeth supposed this to be Sirius Black, but that would be impossible, just as she was impossibly within the walls of St Mungo's.

The usual questions such as 'who's playing this cruel trick on me? why am I here? What's going on?' were lost on Elizabeth, as she continued to stare at the boy, his eyes had followed her as he was taken down the hallway. Was it simply her, or did he give her a little wink before they turned into a room? Shaking her head, Elizabeth decided that if all of this was happening, she might as well commit to the fantasy and, with a quick survey of the now confused and whispering reception area, she made a break for it.

Moving quickly and trying to act as though she was simply leaving following visiting a patient, Elizabeth walked towards the fireplaces, ignoring the mannequins which she knew would also take her out of the hospital. Her years of reading the Harry Potter books had taught her escape plans, if nothing else.

'Oi! Wait up. Stop her! Stop that girl!' Elizabeth gasped as she realised that she was not free. She had been seen. She knew as soon as a hand grabbed onto her shoulder. What would they do with her? She wondered, as she turned to face-

'James dear, what's going on?' a kind sounding voice asked from behind the young man whose glasses she recognised from Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix.

'Nothing Mum. Just needed to stop her. Sirius came round. He's in room four. Now' James turned back to her 'my mate, you know, the one you saw coming in.' He waited for her to answer and so she nodded quickly. 'I've never met you, but he thinks he knows you from somewhere, so I need you to swear you won't tell anyone he's here. Or if you see him around, don't say anything alright?' Again, Elizabeth nodded. In her bewildered state she didn't know whether she was free to go or not until the boy gave her five galleons for her silence and a fistful of Floo Powder.

'T-thank you?'

'Not a problem, just, what I said alright. Don't tell anyone?' She frowned, for she had no one to tell anyway, but the boy took that as her wanting more, and shoved a further five galleons into her hand.

'Alright?' Elizabeth realised that the boy wouldn't stop worrying until she gave some sort of spoken agreement.

'Thank Merlin. Thank you!' She smiled as the boy turned and she went to do the same until a hand on her shoulder sent shivers down her spine. 'Do you... Do you go to Hogwarts by any chance?'

'Uh no.' Elizabeth wouldn't be able to explain to herself, or to anyone else why she said what she did next. 'I am from Beauxbatons Academy. I'm just visiting my friend.' The boy frowned, obviously put off believing her from her lack of accent, and after a quick look at her hands and obvious wandless appearance he nodded slowly, started to whistle and backed away with his hands in his pockets.

'The Leaky Cauldron should be the best place for someone trying to hide in plain sight.' With that he turned and walked in the direction of his friend.

Elizabeth threw the powder into the fireplace and stepped into the surprisingly pleasant coolness of the flames before saying loudly 'The Leaky Cauldron' and hoping against all hope that there was, in fact, a fireplace there. The frightful sensation of her whole body spinning at such a velocity as she had never known had secured in her the knowledge that she was definitely not dreaming.

* * *

Three hours later and a definite knowledge that she was in fact currently in the year 1977, that she had a lovely oval face, that she would gain fifty galleons should she ever sell her hair to the hag who sat drinking a green concoction by the bar, and that she really really needed a wand, Elizabeth decided that her best course of action would be to go and visit one Albus Dumbledore.

**To my first reviewer: bluemuffin22 - she may be attending Hogwarts, maybe not. You should know by the next few chapters, so keep reading! :) **


End file.
